


Meaningless

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad, deppressing, thought provoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [One-shot] Shizuo only had thirty days to live. Izaya only had thirty days left with him. Izaya spends those days thinking everything was meaningless, but when the monster finally leaves, how does Izaya really feel? WARNING: Sad, character death





	Meaningless

The blonde doesn't look at me, he just stares at the floor. He was recently released from the hospital, approximately 3 hours ago, and I hadn't really expected him to show up at my apartment. He was wearing his usual bartender uniform but he wasn't wearing the usual scowl whenever he saw me. The look in his warm chocolate eyes as he stared at my floorboards was also different. There was a hint of pain and what I thought was sadness. 'So monsters can feel too, huh...'

"You gonna answer? Surely you didn't come to me just to mope at my floor, ne?"

He swallows, slowly raising his eyes to look at me. Now that I could see them clearly, I notice they looked glassy, as if he's about to cry. 'Maybe he IS about to cry.'

"Can you...do me a favor?" Shizuo asked me, his voice quiet, nearly a whisper.  
"Aha, why not? Sure, Shizu-chan, ask away." I smirked.

This should be good.

"Would...you spend my last thirty days with me?" I raised an eyebrow. That wasn't the favor I expected.

"You don't have to..!" He added quickly, "I just...I don't want to fight with you anymore." He continues,  
"Could we just pretend that for once, you could accept me? Love me for who I am? Pretend I'm one of your humans and just...love me. That's all I'm asking for. Once I-I'm gone, you could do whatever you want. Dance over my grave; I don't care..."

I remained seated in my swivel chair, contemplating over my decision. It shouldn't be that bad, right? It'll be all the fun to break him once it's over. I'll have all the control over Ikebukuro's Fortissimo.

I smirked.

"Okay, Shizu-chan. I'll "love" you."

I sat in the grass next to Shizu-chan's grave, my cloth-covered arms folded over my arched legs. My head was rested against them as I thought about the time Shizu-chan had came to me with such a strange request. He knew that I didn't really love him, he knew exactly what he was getting himself into. Hurt, regret, lies. Despite that, he was still willing to do it.

"Wow, Shizu-chan, that's actually pretty impressive." I said aloud, glancing at the grave.

The stone had his name beautifully engraved along with his date of birth and of course, his date of death. It had only been last week when the brute fell asleep for good, giving in to his fate. I went out of my way to get flowers for him, because what kind of "lover" would I be if I didn't?

"Most of the girls I met usually bail out knowing that they would only get hurt in the end. Though, I guess the difference between them and you is that you're dead." I let out a dry laugh. It didn't feel right.

After his request, we spent our first day "together" just laying there in bed. I guess he felt a bit awkward because his back was facing me, his arms tightly wrapped around my pillow, his face buried deep into the fabric. Slowly, my arm made it's way around his waist, causing him to flinch.

"Relax, Shizu-chan, this a normal thing that lovers do." He only nods, leaning towards my touch.

He turns towards me, the pillow covering the bottom half of his face, only his warm chocolate orbs visible.

"You've never experienced something like this, haven't you?"  
"Shut up." His face turned into a light shade of pink.

I'd have to be honest, seeing this side of Shizuo was nice. He was so quiet, so calm, and so submissive. It wasn't the Shizuo I was used to, but I think I could grow accustomed to this.

And I did. After those thirty short days, I saw a Shizuo I never thought I'd see.

And I hated it.

The second and third day flew by while the fourth and the fifth circulated around getting to know each other. Though I knew already plenty about the monster, I'm sure he learned quite a number from me. Normally, I wouldn't reveal such private things about myself, but if he's going to die soon, I don't see why it would be such a problem.

"So you like ootoro?" Shizuo asked softly as he ate his pudding.

I nod in response, looking up at him. I was currently laying down, my head in his lap while he watched a romantic-comedy that was being aired on my T.V. When I found out Shizuo actually liked sweets or any products with milk in it, I thought it was quite odd. I expected the brute to like meat or spicy foods; something that suited his personality better.

Nonetheless, I still thought that it was rather adorable.

Wind breezed trough my hair and rustled the grass. I shivered. Though I always wore a jacket, I got cold very easily.

For some reason, I felt that when the monster had died, my world only grew colder. I don't even know why; it just did. I stared the carved polished stone, my eyes reading off each letter. Shizuo. I thought. Perhaps you said goodbye too soon...


End file.
